


The Exposed and the Tortured

by Flipididers63



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, Cutting, F/M, Gabriel is Mad, Hawkmoth doesn’t have control of the Akuma, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila Tortures Marinette, Lila is akumatized again, Live Torture, Marinette is kidnapped, Mature only for Violence, Mentions of Suicide, Self Harm, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flipididers63/pseuds/Flipididers63
Summary: he heard a glass breaking, and then a scream below him. The teens looked at each other, then ran downstairs....On the ground, covered in glass shards was Marinette’s bag. And it was drenched in blood....In other words, Lila gets akumatized, again, and tortures Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 82
Kudos: 211





	1. Madame Revenge

The day was a quiet and peaceful morning. A great day to lay in bed and sleep in while the rays of the sun shines through the window. The only problem with that? Well, Marinette might be able to answer that.

“No, you guys don’t understand, she’s trying to get you all against me, she’s the real bully! She’s been bullying me ever since I got here!” Lila wailed, as crocodile tears streamed down her face.

Adrien put his arm around Marinette, who was now his girlfriend as of two days ago. “Really Lila, then I suppose Marinette really did push you down those stairs.”

“Yes, she did! I sprained my ankle and almost broke my wrist because of her! Ow!” Lila cried, grabbing her wrist as if she had bent it too far.

“Not cool dudette.” Nino said, putting his arm around Alya’s waist, who was recording the whole thing.

Lila turned her eyes to Alya. “You believe me, right Alya?”

Alya just glared at her, not saying a word.

Lila looked around the room, glares and daggers being sent her way.

Alix crossed her arms over her chest. “And to think that I donated money to your fake charity. What did you use the money on, huh? Hookups? Drugs? I don’t even know because apparently, I don’t know the real you.”

Lila cast her eyes down. “I’m sorry that you feel this way Alix, but I assure you, the money was used for good. There were some puppies that were caught in a fire, and I single handedly saved them all. That’s why I've had a hard time seeing lately. If you want, we can hang out after school, so you can get to know the real me-”

“Yeah, not going to happen.” Alix spat. “Why would any of us hangout with you, when even after you’ve been called out on your lies, you keep on lying to save your sorry ass!”

“You said that you knew Jagged stone because you saved his kitten, but he never even owned one. And Marinette would know, because she actually knows him!” Mylene said.

“I thought you really knew Prince Ali, but you just lied to be my friend. How could you?” Rose cried, turning to cry on Juleka’s shoulder.

Once everyone had said their peace, and Lila knew she wasn’t getting out of this, she snarled, standing up. “I hate you! I hate you all!”

She turned to Marinette, shoving her finger in her face. “You’ve ruined everything Marinette!” Lila screamed. 

She tried to punch her in the face, but Adrien pulled Marinette out of the way, and grabbed Lila’s fist, twisting it a little bit. “I don’t think so. If you ever try to touch her again, you’ll be sorry.” he shoved her fist back, and Lila screamed while running out of the room.

Adrien turned to look at Marinette, his eyes softening. “Are you ok?”

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, i’m just glad this is over.”

Alya turned to Marinette with tears in her eyes. “I can’t believe I ever believed her over my best friend. I’m so sorry Marinette, I should have believed you.”

Marinette smiled at Alya, and hugged her. “It’s ok, Alya, I didn’t even see that she was lying until later that day when she first came to our school.”

Alya pulled back and looked at her in the eyes, gripping her shoulders. “No, girl. It’s not ok. I thought that you were bullying her because she told me so, and I didn’t even bother to fact check that. I’m so sorry.”

The whole class stepped forward, surrounding Marinette in a group hug. 

“We’re so sorry Marinette!” Rose exclaimed.

“Totally.” Juleka said.

The other classmates mumbled in agreement.

Marinette sighed. “I forgive you guys. Just please, the next time I say that someone is a liar, don’t think I was being jealous.” 

Everyone agreed.

At that moment, Miss Bustier walked in, looking confused. “Class, what happened?”

Everyone started shouting at once, trying to explain what had happened, when Chloe started talking. “Basically, Lila lied about everything, and everyone believed her, except for me, Adrien, and Marinette, and she ran out of the room screaming.”

Miss Bustier looked at everyone in shock. “I think it’s best if everyone went home, we don’t want you all here if Lila gets akumatized, and I need to have a talk with her and her mother.”

Everyone shouted for joy, and left the school. 

Alya poked Marinette in the shoulder, and shyly looked at her. “Do you want to hang out, since we don’t have school?”

Marinette smiled. “Sure Alya, I would love that.”

Nino and Adrien ran up to them. 

“Us too, dudes!” Nino Exclaimed.

Marinette laughed. “Alright, do you guys just want to come to my house? My dad is making croissants today.”

Nino’s eyes widened in excitement, and he grabbed Alya’s hand, and ran for the bakery.

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and kissed her cheek. “I love you. You're such an awesome girlfriend.”

Marinette giggled, then squeezed his hand, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I love you, too.”

…

Lila ran to her house and slammed the door shut. Her mom wasn’t home again, so she could do whatever she wanted. She ran to her room, jumped face first into her pillow, and screamed. Why did Marinette have to ruin  _ everything _ ?! She had everyone wrapped around her little finger, and then Marinette just had to fact check all of her lies. She never should have underestimated her. Because of her, she would never have Adrien.

Lila sat up and snarled. “You’re going to regret every living Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Just you wait.”

She heard a flap to her left, and when she turned, a sickening grin overcame her face. Her fist surged forward, hand clasping around the Akuma that had found its way into her room, and she placed it on her hair tie.

A glowing purple mask appeared in front of her, and she heard a voice in her head, that voice of a friend.

“Madame Revenge, I am haw-”

“Zip it Hawkmoth. I know who you are. You are going to give me the power to make anything I want to appear, and you're not going to be able to stop me.” Lila snarled.

She felt power surge over her, and with that a smile came. She examined her new outfit. It was the same shape as her volpina outfit, but it was all black, and she didn’t have a mask, but a black bandana over her mouth. Her flute was replaced by a pouch at her side, and her eyes were completely back, and her pupils were white.

In a layer a few miles away, Hawk Moth sat in horror, questioning what he had done, whether this Akuma was a good thing, or a bad. 

“Torturer, what are you doing?” He demanded.

No reply. He tried again, but still no reply came. 

He growled. “Nooroo, dark wings fall!”

His suit disappeared, and Nooroo appeared before him.

“What is happening? Why can’t I contact her!” Gabriel roared.

“It seems she has figured out a way to be in control. I don’t think you are going to be able to take her Akuma away either, master” Nooroo said, shrinking in on himself.

Gabriel growled, then stormed out of his layer, determined to fix this problem. There was no way he was going to let her be in power. He needed the miraculous.

…

Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Alya were all in her room laughing as they watched a funny movie.

“Oh my gosh, I’m going to die!” Marinette laughed.

“How could they be so stupid! There was obviously going to be a dog there.” Alya said.

Alya and Nino were snuggling, and Marinette and Adrien were wrapped in a blanket, Marinette resting her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

She kissed his cheek, then got up. “I’m going to get some more snacks, I’ll be right back.”

“Ok, do you need any help?” Adrien asked.

“No, I’m alright.” She replied. She went to the hatch, and went into the kitchen to gather more food.

Alya sighed. “I’m so glad Marinette is so forgiving. I couldn’t imagine not having her as a friend.”

Adrien smiled. “That's one of the things I love most about her. Her kindness.”

As soon as the last word left his mouth, he heard a glass breaking, and then a scream below him. The teens looked at each other, then ran downstairs.

“Marinette!” Adrien yelled. As soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw someone dressed on all back, with something covering her mouth. She was holding a cloth to an unconscious Marinette’s mouth, hopping to the broken window.

“Say goodbye to your girlfriend, Adrien.” The villain said. She jumped out the window, leaving broken glass in her wake. 

Adrien ran to the window, but when he looked out, he couldn’t see Marinette or the villain.

Alya put a hand up to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. “Marinette’s bag.”

Adrien turned around, then looked at where she was pointing. On the ground, covered in glass shards was Marinette’s bag. And it was drenched in blood.


	2. Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for making you wait so long for the next chapter, this summer has been super crazy and I was preoccupied with a lot of stuff, but here’s the next chapter, sorry that it’s not that long, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Identities are revealed, Marinette bleeds

Adrien ran to the window and looked everywhere, but Marinette and the akuma had vanished.

“Oh my gosh, Marinette.” Alya cried.

Nino wrapped his arm around her. “It’s going to be ok Alya. Ladybug will save her.”

Adrien turned to them, and started walking to the door, when he heard a gasp behind him. He turned around, but no one was there. He heard another gasp, but below him. Curious, he carefully picked up Marinette’s bag.

“A-adrien,” the bag said, causing Adrien to flinch and almost drop it. He opened up the bag, to find a little red creature curled up inside. She had been stabbed by the glass.

“What are you?” He asked.

The creature coughed, a little bit of blood dribbling from her chin. He noticed that the blood had a weird shimmer to it, but he pushed that thought aside for now.

“I’m Ladybug’s kwami. My name is Tikki.” She said.

Alya gasped. “You mean, Marinette was Ladybug? Then, who’s gonna save Marinette? Who’s gonna cure the akuma?”

Tikki coughed again, then sighed. “No one can cure the akuma until Marinette is rescued. I’m sorry for doing this Adrien, but you, Chat Noir, have to save her.”

Nino coughed. “I’m sorry dudette, but Adrien’s not Chat Noir.”

Adrien turned around and looked at them, a hand going to his neck in a nervous gesture. “Actually-”

“TIKKI!” Plagg cried as he came zooming out of Adriens coat.

Alya and Nino’s jaws dropped to the floor.

“Tikki! We have to take you to see Master Fu right away!” Plagg said.

“Wait, who’s this Master Fu guy?” Alya wondered.

“Uh, it doesn’t matter. I can’t tell you” Adrien said.

Plagg looked him in the eyes. “We need to take Tikki to Master Fu’s right now.”

Adrien nodded. “I’ll be back guys, but right now I have to save Marinette.”

  
  
  
  


She thought she knew what a migraine was, but it was nothing to the killer headache she had right now. Everything, though silent, seemed to scream in her ears, making her head hurt a thousand times more.

She slowly lifted her head to see she was tied to a hospital bed, but she was in some kind of a warehouse. She was dress in a hospital gown as well.

She heard the door click, and someone walked in. The girl who walked in looked like Volpina, but the outfit was all black, and instead of a mask, he had a black bandana covering her mouth. There was a pouch tied to her side. She looked at Marinette with hatred.

“Who are you? What do you want from me!” Marinette said.

The akuma struck faster than her mind could comprehend. She felt a stinging on her face, and looked at what the villain was holding. A long jagged knife covered in blood. She felt something warm run down her face. She had cut her cheek.

“You are not to talk unless you are spoken to!” She akuma hissed. “Do you not recognize your old school mate, Marinette? Let me jog your memory.” She tore off her bandana, revealing the sickening face of Lila Rossi.

Marinette growled. “Lila.”

She put the bandana back on. “It’s not Lila anymore. I am Madame Revenge! I will make you pay for everything you did to me!”

The akuma brought out her phone, and started recording in selfie mode.

“Adrien, you better come save your girlfriend before I do anything, oh I don’t know, painful.” She grinned as she held up the bloody knife, then turned the camera on Marinette.

“Adrien don’t come here, it’s a trap! Get Ladybug and Chat Noi- oof!”

Madame Revenge struck the other side of Marinette’s face with the knife, making another gash in her cheek. “Silly Marinette, Ladybug’s not going to save you, and you know that. Why, your miraculous are right here!” She said, holding up the pouch.

She stopped recording, then sent it to Adrien. She looked up at Marinette. “You and I are going to have such fun.”


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read, if you don’t...well, I can’t really hunt you down because of COVID restrictions so your safe from me for now

Yes hi, hello, bonjour, hola, etc. I AM ALIVE! I know it’s been a *cough cough* while since I last posted a chapter, but as I was scrolling through my old emails, I found an email letting me know someone commented on my story, and the comment was pretty much screaming “I FRICKING LOVE THIS GIVE ME ANOTHER CHAPTER OR PERISH!”...well at least that’s how I read it 😂 and no, I’m not saying “STOP PUSHING ME GOSH DANGIT!” I’m saying thank you for loving this story so much MiraculaKwami627 (sorry for not posting a chapter like I said I would in November). Your probably expecting some long authors note saying “I give up on this story goodbye”, and that’s exactly what I’m doing....IM JUST KIDDING DON’T LEAVE ME. But I’m going to do a quick background story about me and why I am so bad at keeping a consistent schedule of posting new chapters. I am a 16 year old girl in high school, and while being in high school is stressful enough (studying, homework, crushes you can’t get over, backstabbing ex-best friend since 6 grade who used you to get to your brother and all of your other really good guy friends, a permit test I was supposed to take over 2 months ago but lost motivation after I failed the first test because I accidentally used the wrong app to study for it), I am also unfortunate enough to have to deal with depression. I am in no way saying “woe is me give me attention, I’m a poor depressed teen but never actually got diagnosed”. I have gotten diagnosed, and along with other mental illnesses, depression plagues my day. Why am I telling you things? Keep reading and you’ll find out.

Depression has many symptoms, but that doesn’t mean you have to have all of the symptoms to have it, and this also means that every one who has depression deals with different symptoms than someone else who has depression. One of the symptoms I have is losing interest in something I love. And well, along side reading, I have lost interest in writing. This doesn’t mean I am giving up on this or any of my many other stories I poorly chose to post all at the same time causing immense amounts of stress (except for the Cinderella story, I’m debating whether or not to give that one to the public to continue. Sorry if you liked that story). I will try my hardest to keep posting chapters, and if you have any suggestions on plots for each chapter, it is greatly appreciated, because sometimes I just don’t know what to write next 😂. 

I also deal with self doubt, self confidence, and struggle to see self worth, but little comments like “this is amazing!” and “your such a good writer” have greatly helped me believe in my writing and creative scenario thinking. I still love writing so so much (so much that while writing this little authors note I somehow found motivation to write, I forgot to log into my chemistry zoom class 😂) and I would just like to thank you all for being so wonderful and positive. I’m speaking for myself and everyone else, you never know how much something can effect someone, even if it is the smallest negative comment. A guy that I don’t really like (read: HATE) once told me I was wearing too much make up, when in fact I was only wearing mascara, and looked darker because I had just come back from the beach. While at the time I was really down after that and self conscious, those little comments aren’t going to hurt me because I have built a stronger outer shell. Someone the comments may get me down, but what gets me going is you guys staying positive and supportive. Please don’t take this as me saying “suggestions will make me cry myself to sleep”, I am not saying that. I’m only 16, so I don’t know everything. If you read something in my fan fiction, but in your mind you find a better way to word something or describe it, or a fancier verb that will make me seem smarter, go ahead and comment on it! While I might not change it in the chapter, I will definitely take that suggestion to mind, and try to remember it for future chapters (or I might just make that change in the chapter, who knows, I’m full or surprises). I love each and everyone of you, thank you for being so wonderful, and stay safe out there, hopefully this whole COVID thing will die down, so I can stop worrying about it evolving into something even worse 😂.

ALSO!!!!! If you see a comment from a Lila troll talking trash about my fan fiction (or anyone in general) I give full permission to take them down. Don’t bully them or anything, but like, take them down in a nice way, but also a way that sets them in their place, because if I do it, I will probably end up saying something I regret, and I can write down nasty comments if you get me mad enough

I wish I could say I was coming out with a new chapter, but if I commit to that and don’t follow through, I will feel bad, so I may or may not post a new chapter, but don’t get your hopes up.

Sincerely, Flipididers63


	4. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT!!!! While it is a short chapter I STILL DID IT!!!!! Enjoy and pray that the next chapter comes soon, unlike all of my other chapters 😂

The room was quiet and peaceful, the windows opened, allowing a small wisp of wind to breeze through the room. In the middle floor sat Master Fu. He was kneeling on a mat, his posture impeccable, with a cup of tea resting in his hands, as he breathed in the fresh morning air. He did this often, as it helped ease the stress off his shoulders, and with the right mixture of herbs in his tea, his arthritis eased a little more each day he relaxed his eyes in silence.

And that’s how Master Fu broke his first tea cup.

Adrien came barging in through the door, practically tearing down the wall as he entered. The door slammed open so hard that it bounced off the wall and slammed shut. Master Fu jumped, momentarily forgetting about his tea, which slipped from his hands, covering the floor in tiny pieces of glass and tea.

Adrien winced. “Sorry Master, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Master Fu looked up with kind eyes. “It’s quite alright Adrien. What seems to be the problem?”

Adrien opened up his jacket, allowing Plagg to rush Tikki over to Master Fu.

His eyes widened. “How did this happen? And why is Tikki with you and not with Mar-I mean Ladybug?”

Adrien looked down, clenching his eyes shut in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. “It was all my fault. Marinette went down to get more snacks for me and two of our friends. I heard glass shatter, and her scream-” he looked up at Master Fu, the hot tears now flowing freely down his cheeks. “An akuma took her Master. I saw her purse on the ground, and it was covered in blood, but I assumed it was Marinette’s, but then I opened the bag…”

Master Fu sighed. “And now you know Ladybug’s secret identity. Well, it doesn’t help to dwell on the past,” Master Fu brought Tikki over to the table, laying her down on a stack of napkins. “We must save Tikki at once, or else we will not be able to save Marinette.”

Plagg sat down next to Tikki. “What’s wrong with her Master?”

Master Fu didn’t say anything for a moment, filling the room with the clinking of jars as he brought out herbs. “Tikki is badly injured, she only has about one more hour to live unless I make her a special concoction. Try to keep her relaxed.”

As Plagg spoke in a hushed voice to Tikki, Adrien examined her blood. “Master, how come her blood is shimmering?”

Master Fu stopped to look over, then resumed mixing his herbs and medicine. “Have you ever read anything on the ancient greek gods? In the books it said that because they were immortal, their veins did not pump blood, but instead pumped ichor, which was a golden shimmery color.”

Master Fu motioned for him to stir his boiling pot of water while he grabbed something from the cabinet. “If it’s ichor, then why is it not golden?”

Master Fu set down a vial filled with what looked like moldy noodles. “Tikki is not a greek god, but because she is a god, their blood is similar. That is why her blood is not dark red, but more of a magenta color, and it shimmers.” He emptied the contents of the vial into the pot, giving Adrien the urge to gag.

A few minutes later, the concoction was ready. Master Fu poured some on a spoon and rushed it over to Tikki. Even though she had a little less than 50 minutes to live, her skin was already turning a pale shade of red, as if the color was draining with her blood. Master Fu brought the spoon to her lips, slowly dribbling the liquid into Tikki’s mouth. When the liquid was gone, Tikki slowly sat up, some of the color returning to her skin.

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you master.”

Tikki looked around. “Where’s Marinette?”

Pain struck Adrien to his core as he remembered Marinette was kidnapped. “She was taken by an akuma.”

Tikki gasped. “Oh no.”

“Oh no indeed.” Master Fu replied. “It will take you a few days to recover. During this time, Adrien can search the city for Marinette.”

“I don’t know where to start, she could be anywhere.” Adrien said.

Just then his phone buzzed. He took it out, and growled. 

“What is it?” Plagg asked.

“Lila.” Adrien seethed.

He clicked on the video she had sent him, his eyes immediately widening at the sight of Marinette tied to a hospital bed. She has a nasty gash on her cheek, the blood rushing down her face and soaking everything it touched. The camera moved to the side a little bit, revealing the akuma. Adrien gasped, realizing now that the akuma was Lila.

_ “Adrien, you better come save your girlfriend before I do anything, oh I don’t know, painful.” _ Lila held a bloody knife up to the camera.

_ “Adrien don’t come here, it’s a trap! Get Ladybug and Chat Noi- _ .” Adrien cringed when Lila sliced her other cheek, just barely missing her eye.

_ “Silly Marinette, Ladybug’s not going to save you, and you know that. Why, your miraculous are right here!” _ Lila held up a pouch, and Adrien could see Marinette’s eyes widen.

The video stopped, leaving Adrien staring at Marinette’s terrified face. His lady was being held captive.  _ His lady _ was being tortured by a psychotic bitch. A tear splashed onto his screen.

“I will save you Marinette, if it’s the last thing I do.” Adrien whispered. “I will make Lila pay.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Marinette’s screams echoed across the room as the knife dug deeper into her skin.

“I said, where. Are. The other. Miraculous.”

Tears streamed down Marinette’s face. “I don’t know!” she screamed.

Lila slapped her face, and continued dragging the blade deeper into her skin, her face stretching into a sickening grin while Marinette writhed in pain. 

“Marinette~” she cooed. “I know you have them. So where are they.”

Marinette spit in Lila’s face. “Go to hell.”

Lila finished slicing through her arm, and whipped her face. “Disgusting little bitch. You’re not so tough without your powers, are you?” She threw her knife into the ground, then grabbed a smaller knife and moved to her other arm.

“Better start talking, Marinette, because this is going to take a while. It seems I have forgotten to sharpen this one.” Lila started carving in Marinette’s arm as she screamed in pain. The knife tore through her flesh excruciatingly slow, like a plastic butter knife cutting through a rock.

Several minutes later, Marinette passed out from the pain, but still Lila continued her rampage. 10 minutes later, she admired her work.

“Now you’ll never forget that you’re nothing but a worthless, no good little bitch.” Lila spat.

On both of Marinette’s arms were deep gashes oozing out blood, but the gashes on her right arm spelled out bitch in long, jagged lines.

Adrien woke up screaming that night. He looked around the room, tears streaming down his face as he realized it was just a dream.

Plagg sat up, looking at Adrien with concern. “Hey, are you ok?”

Adrien’s eyes were wild, his breathing short and quick. His body was shaking, and his hands were clenched so tight to his blankets that his knuckles were white. He slowly unclenched a shaky hand long enough to wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

“I-I had a b-bad dream.” he rasped.

Normally Plagg would have told him to calm down and to go back to sleep, but he did none of that. Instead, he woke up a little more, his eyes wide with panic. “What happened in the dream, kid.”

Adrien took a shaky breath. “I d-don’t want to t-talk about it.”

Plagg hovered in front of his face, looking him directly in the eyes. “Adrien. Tell me now. What happened. I need to know  _ now _ .”

After a few more gasps for air, Adrien explained his dream, more fat tears trailing down his pale cheeks.

Plagg gasped, looking scared. “Shit.”

Adrien looked at him quizzically. “What, what is it?”

There was a pause, before Plagg slowly replied, “...I had the same dream.”


	5. Will to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette endures Lila torturing her for a long period of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️THIS IS YOUR TRIGGER WARNING⚠️ Includes self harm, and mentions of attempted suicide.
> 
> If you choose to skip this chapter, then read the following:  
> Pretty much all that happens is Marinette is tortured, and an opportunity presents itself to her to giver her the chance to end her life

The days started blending together, an endless cycle of pain and nightmares. Marinette never left the room, always tied to the same blood covered bed, with the same ropes cutting into her skin. She would be forced awake with a bucket of ice water dumped onto her face, then she would be smacked around by Lila, whether it was with her hands, or with weapons. Her arms were covered in deep wounds, dried blood soaking her skin and her hospital gown. Lila had the decency to stitch up her wounds, but Marinette soon learned that was for pain, too. She was stitched up as soon as she was conscious, being forced to endure every single stab of pain as the needle tucked at her skin. That pain didn’t stop there. Lila would stretch the skin around the stitches, opening the wound again, letting a fresh flow of blood and pain course over her body. Then the stitches would be cut off and restitched. Marinette was too afraid to look at her arms after what seemed like days. She had dry heaved the last time she peaked. Her arms were racked with cuts and jagged curses and so much blood. Any movement caused pain. Marinette was only given one meal, and for several hours or days, she went hungry. 

Time was difficult to keep track of in the room. No windows or clocks to track her time. Only pain, and the small mercy of getting a few hours of sleep. Sleep was a pain too. Her dreams were filled with nightmares. Sometimes she woke up screaming, and Lila would come in and begin their day at the sound of her night terrors. After what seemed like weeks Lila either got bored with marking her body, or there wasn’t any room to mark. She started slapping and punching her, making sure to break at least 3 boned every torture time period.

Marinette’s body became numb after a while, and soon she only winced at the breaking bones. She developed severe depression and suicidal thoughts, so bad that sometimes when Lila walked in, she hoped Lila killed her. It was clear no one was coming. No one was going to find her. She completely lost her will to live.

Lila walked in,a wicked grin on her face. “Aw, are you ready for another day of fun bitch? You look so excited!”

Marinette slowly turned her head, trying to ease the pain she earned for moving. She stared blankly at Lila for a few seconds, then looked back up at the ceiling.

Lila walked across the room and slammed her fist into Marinette’s stomach. She gasped for breath, a slow tear squeezing out of the corner of her eye, making a hot trail down her blood crusted face. She saw Lila bring out her phone, and she winced. That was another thing she had to endure. Every Once in a while, Lila documented Marinette’s pain. She learned that those days were going to be brutal. Not just because she was being hurt, but because she had to deal with the pain of knowing Adrien would see this.

She started recording. “You look so happy for today bitch! We’re going to have  _ such _ a fun day.”

Marinette didn’t look at her. She didn’t want to look at her tormentor. “Just kill me already.”

There was a pause, then Lila laughed. “Would you look at that Adrien! She doesn’t even have a will to live anymore!” she yanked on Marinette’s arm, so hard that it popped out of her socket. Marinette cried out with pain. When she had dislocated her arm, she had opened up all of the scabs on her arm, allowing blood to ooze out of her, dripping onto the bed and the floor.

Lila then slapped her in the face. “How many times do I have to tell you bitch. What would be the fun in killing you? I’d much rather make you and your loved ones suffer as you slowly die of pain.”

And so the day began. Lila documented everything, making sure to hurt Marinette to the point of vomiting. After hours of excruciating pain, Lila finally shut off the camera. This was when Lila would narrate as she sent the video to Adrien, but to Marinette’s surprise, she didn’t send it to Adrien.

“Hmmm who to send it to…Ah! Miss Bustier!” she clicked the send button, then walked to the door. Before she locked it, she looked back at Marinette. “Your classmates are going to LOVE this video!” and with that she slammed the door closed and locked it.

Marinette cried that day, the first time she had cried in a long time. She wished all of this would be over. She wished she would just die. She felt a sharp pain in her hip, but dismissed it as a broken bone. She stopped moving around, but still the sharp pain burdened her. Sje slowly tilted her head, and her eyes widened. This had never happened before. Lila had always been so careful to clean up her knives and take them away. But today was the day Lila finally screwed up. There, sticking out of her flesh, was a long knife. Marinette attempted to grab it, but cried out in pain when her dislocated arm moved on the other side of her body. Marinette sat still, listening for footsteps, but none came. She took a deep breath, and lurched her arm forward, just barely grabbing the blade. She gasped as she pulled it out, tears stinging her eyes. Once she had the blade in her hand, she carefully maneuvered it in her hands so she was able to cut the ropes. A while later, her arm was free, and marinette was able to cut the rest of her bonds. She carefully sat up, her head swimming from the loss of blood. Today was the day. The day her torture would end. She would end it all right here. She thought she heard Adrien’s voice, screaming her name, but with how much fluid she had lost, she couldn’t be sure. She raised the knife to her neck, and slit her own throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! It’s short, but I was bored during Social Studies so here you go! Please don’t hurt me 😂 I will try to get another chapter out soon but...no promises on how soon


End file.
